Ghost
by nemodye
Summary: this is my freelancer in the show. this has to mostly do with the events in the freelancer project. revisions done and up
1. Ghost

"Tex you can't do that! You know we have to work together, you're my partner." Tex rolled her eyes at me. "You aren't my mom. The only reason I did that was to save your life, you should be grateful." My eyes went wide with anger and shock. She tried to save me? Bull shit, she had tried to get me killed. If she hadn't done what she had, I wouldn't have a broken collar bone and a cut over my eye.

"Your little stunt could have gotten me killed!" I yelled my patience finally breaking, from the very beginning she had been trying to get me killed or just out of her way. I was always just trying to help. I knew she didn't like me, I knew it was only a matter of time before I broke. What had I done to make her so pissed at me?

I sat in my room listening to my music, it played in the background as i thought, still unsure what to do about Tex. She couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep just going on her own. It doesn't work that way. I was the sniper and she was supposed to wait for me. She's going to get herself killed one day. I sighed a bit and looked over at my helmet on the floor. "I hate that stupid thing." I mumbled to myself. I felt my AI come on and pop in front of me. I still wasn't use to that.

"Hey ghost, how's it going?" I asked with a smile. Ghost looked at me and shrugged a bit. She still didn't talk a lot, I guess I was scary looking. "What happened?" she asked softly. I sighed a bit. "Well the mission I went on caused me a few more problems than I want it to." She nodded sighing a bit. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." I sighed and sat up before smiling at her. "You were great help. I could have died without you."

She smiled a bit before looking at the door as it opened to North. I blushed a bit looking down. he had a look on his face when he walked in that told me he was disappointed in me for breaking my cool with tex. "I know I shouldn't yell at her but she got me hurt you can't tell me I shouldn't have done anything." He sighed a bit and looked at ghost as she walked over to theta. "You shouldn't have but she's hard headed so it might get through to her." He went and sat next to me. "They seem to like each other." ghost and theta talked to each other.

I nodded a bit. "Yea they like each other." I smiled and leaned on north as he put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He smiled and pushed my white hair back. I smiled at him kissing his cheek softly. "I like you a lot north." He smiled widely, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They pulled me in and keep me there in his embrace. His blonde hair stuck in its messy look. I ran my fingers through his hair making his grunt in pleasure.

He smiled at me kissing my forehead. "Things will be ok." He got up and walked out shutting the door behind him. I looked at ghost, who seemed happier than she had been. "I missed theta." She blinked away. I sighed and laid down my nightclothes making me feel warm and fuzzy. I pulled my blanket up and tried to fall asleep.

An hour later I got up and put on my shoes before walking out, unable to sleep with ghost talking in her sleep. I started to walk around before going to the kitchen getting some hot milk with sugar. I sat down with my mug of milk and watched the window. stars slowly floated by as we lazaly moved through space in the huge ship we had been given. i started to think about home and how I missed rain and grass and snow and the sun, floating around in space makes a person miss the little things of earth like rain or even just the grass.

"It's pretty." I jumped looking over to see York. "Oh hey York. Yea it's nice, I just kind of wish it was rain. I miss the rain." He chuckled a bit his smile sweet and caring. "Yea rain once and a whole would be nice. So why are you up?" I sighed a bit before looking into my mug of, now warm, milk. "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep. Ghost likes to talk in her sleep." York nodded a bit and looked at his coffee. "Yea theta does that sometimes but you get used to it. What does ghost do anyway, I know she makes you see well. Even better than your helmet it seems." I smiled a bit.

"Yea she does. I haven't been able to see this well since before I joined. I like it, means I can be a better teammate." York smiled softly. "Good, you're the best sniper here next to Wyoming." He laughed a bit, I laughed with him a smile bright over my face. "Get some sleep we have a big mission tomorrow." I nodded and looked down. "Yea a big mission can't wait."

The ship shook as we started to fly, I gripped the restraints holding us so we didn't get hurt. It was my first big mission since I had gotten my AI and I was fucking terrified. North sat next to me, his helmet on and his gun in his lap. His purple armor with green trim was dirty from how many times he had gotten beaten up. Carolina started to go over the plan.

"Wyoming and California you two get to a high place and start taking care of the guards while me, wash and York drop down and work our way in. everyone clear?" we all nodded in agreement. I hated when she called me by my code name, California was so stupid sounding. I liked ghost much better. They handed me and Wyoming jet packs. We looked at them before leaving them and running to the door to jump out of. They got us as close as they could to the base before we jumped out into the water.

We started to swim to shore, he and I had an unspoken competition. We always tried to one up each other even if we knew there was no point to it, we still have to do. We had been like this since the day we had met. In training I always tried to be better than him and only him and I was, most of the time, better than him. We got to the shore and went to our posts. I started to get set up with my sniper rifle looking through the scope looking at all the guards.

"Wyoming, it looks like we have at least 60 guys do there. On three we start." I put a round in the chamber, hearing Wyoming's British voice came over my com link. "Ah plenty for each of us." He said before counting down. "Three, two, one!" he said before he shot his first guy. I shot one before shooting another one. I scratched two marks into the floor before killing three more. I watched the rest of our people land.

They started to take out people as me and Wyoming helped out as best as we could, each of us marking down each kill we got. Things calmed and I put my rifle away before I jumped down and looked around. Wyoming walked over to me. "Sixteen how many do you have?" I smiled at him I got more than him. "twenty." He sighed a bit before walking inside with the others. I pulled out my pistol and waited.

North fell in line next to me. "Good job, you and ghost make a good team." Ghost popped out and looked at him "r-really?" he nodded happily. "You did great, you made it so that she could help us out better." Ghost looked down in embarrassment and started to make fireworks happen. Theta came out and started to do the same thing. "You did great ghost!"

I smiled and kept walking. The hall was dark and quiet the only sound was our boots hitting the ground as we went deeper into this place. "It's quiet." Wash said trying to put noise in the silence. No one said anything after that, we knew that we shouldn't be taking at all. I thought about my life before this, before I had become a monkey to the system.

I had wanted to be a singer, I had wanted to be a person to give money to the people and sing for free for people. Things changed when the war had started and killed off dreams for many people. Good people just wanted a family and a good job. Most people just wanted nothing to do with the war. After a lot of people got drafted, people had to make sure they didn't get stuck with it.

We were all the unlucky ones, we were the ones who got pushed into a bad place and left there. We all had to climb out one way or another. Most of us talk about what we will do when we get out but a lot of us know that once we get out we aren't going to be doing anything. Some of us even wondered if we would stay in contact, We hoped we wouldn't.

A shot rang through the silence of the hallway, pain went through my side as I looked to see one of the men standing next to me. His gun was still smoking from the shot he had just put into me. Time seemed to slow down as blood started to come out of suit. My AI said something but the words didn't make any sense to me, I put my gun up and shot the guy in the head like i had be taught to through years of training and going through the steps over and over. I heard Wyoming say something before I felt North's arms around me holding me up.

I started to fall back into his arms, I put a hand to my side wincing a bit. "Get an evac!" Wyoming yelled at wash or someone else, I wasn't sure. I looked at north, his eyes trained on me as he got me to the ground and laid me down putting more pressure on the wound. He trapped my hand under his, I didn't mind I couldn't feel much of anything.

I felt Wyoming come over next to me and put pressure on another spot. I was shot twice, once in the side the other in the upper stomach. I was going to die if I didn't get back soon. They knew this, they knew I was going to die if they didn't do something. I shut my eyes unable to hold them open any more. I needed to rest, I was just so tired. I just needed to rest, just rest.


	2. Freelance

Chap. 2 – Freelance

"What do you mean you lost the AI unit?" I said in a cold an unforgiving voice as I looked at the morons that I was stuck with. Tucker looked at me before sighing. "I mean we set it down, then we looked away for a second and then it was gone. What part of we lost it don't you understand." I started to think back to what wash said they were. Loveable idiots I think were the exact words he used. I was going to kill him myself before whatever he was doing killed him. I scowled deeply and took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Get out of my face before I break each one of your bones while telling you which bone I was breaking all with a very calm look and voice. When you come back you better have ghost or I will kill all of you." I said just as calm as I could watching them run to the ship. I sat down in the snow putting my head in my hands. I was trying to get her back but every time I got this close to having her, she was taken from me once again. I pulled out a flask with a green N on it and took a swig of the whiskey in it.

I looked at the N and smiled a bit. The last thing north gave to me before his murder. I sighed a bit and put it back trying not to think about what had happened. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? It's not fair that I'm stuck remembering a ghost and wash doesn't feel anything for them. He's the one that let this happen. I just don't have killing one of our friends on my shoulders. South was also to blame for this, she stole from wash and didn't help north when he needed it.

The reds walked up and looked at me. "We found the tracker from the AI unit. It's not far." Simmons said softly trying not to make me mad or something. I wasn't quite sure but I got up and went to see the map. I walked into the ship and looked at the map. It was only an hour's drive from where we were, I could get there and be back by 2:30. I smirked and walked to one of the warthogs gathering what I needed as I went. I got on, Griff walked over to me. "Where are you going? aren't we a team?" he asked with a small tone.

"I'm going out to find her and you guys aren't going to get into my way, not this time." I said before speeding off into the cold waste land. They would be fine without me, right now ghost was my only thoughts. I drove as fast as I could not letting up on the throttle. The snow coming down started to get harder as the miles past. My sight getting worse and worse with each passing moment. "Cal come in, please. This is wash, if you read me please come in." I listened to wash over the radio not caring if he was going to be pissed at me.

"Wash you can't stop me from doing this you know that have to do this myself no one else knows her like I know her. Cal out." I turned off my radio listening to the beeping as I got closer and closer to ghost. I was going to get her back and no one was going to take her away again. I tried to keep my eyes trained on the road but it was getting hard with the snow. I stopped as the beeping started to go faster.

I got off and looked around I noticed a red light in the snow. I ran over and pushed away the snow finding her. Someone had dropped her out here, but why? I looked around as Maine jumped in front of me sending a wave of snow my way. I jumped back and put the unit on my back. I got ready to fight and turned on my radio. The team's voices started to flood my head but my only focus was on Maine or the Meta as he was now known.

He gave his weird growl and started to walk toward me looking at me like he could kill me, He probably was going to kill me. He started to run at me getting out his weapon. With what I did to him it would make sense. The alien weapon he had, I wasn't sure what it was called. "You can't have my AI Maine. I can't live without it, so if you're going to take it you better kill me first!" I yelled anger coming out of me because I knew he had killed north. Sigma came out and smirked at me. "We plan to Agent California, we wouldn't want you to come after us like north did." I scowled and ran at him pulling out my pistol starting to empty my clip into him. He didn't flinch meaning he was stronger than the last time we fought. "Wash come in. I need help, I met up with the Meta." I said before changing my direction and started to run to the warthog.

I got to it before he could and started it up driving away as fast as I could. I could tell he was taking chase behind me and I knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up to me. I drove as fast as I could back to the ship. I was going to be dead if they didn't get my transmission soon. "Please I need an evac now!" I yelled into the radio as I drove. "Fine we'll be there soon." I sighed happy to hear wash's voice. I looked back and wished I hadn't. Maine was quickly closing in on me and he looked pissed. I turned back around and prayed to whoever that I got out of this ok.

As if an answer from god, the ship started to fly down landing so I could drive in. I smiled and almost laughed as I drove up the ramp. Once I was on, the ramp was lifted as we started to fly. I pulled off my helmet and laughed going over to wash I gave him a big hug feeling him tense up as he looked at me. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." Wash laughed a bit patting my shoulder. "So let's see that AI." I nodded and pulled it off of my back pushing the button letting her back into my implant.

For the first time in a long time I heard her voice and everything was ok again. "Cal is that you?" I smiled a bit. "Yea it's me kid. I'm back" I heard her give a sigh. "Good."

2


End file.
